


When the Avengers realize that Tony has a family (and a heart)

by LucanaelDelSayan



Series: Tony's kids [5]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bots Feels, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony and his Bots - Freeform, hurt Dummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: Set shortly after all the Avengers settled at Tony.





	When the Avengers realize that Tony has a family (and a heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Où les Avengers prennent conscience que Tony a une famille (et un cœur)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376009) by [LucanaelDelSayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan). 



> Steve has the bad guy role here, but simply because of his ignorance. Captain America fans, don’t take it the wrong way, I actually like him.
> 
> Note 2: Chapter not betaed, all mistakes are mine.

The Avengers had just finished repel an attack on New York when Jarvis announced to Tony:

"Sir, your lab was damaged by the fighting."

"What are the damages?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I applied the protocol SafetyB8 but... Dummy... He did not follow my instructions, sir..." Jarvis’ voice choked on these words.

"Show me."

Jarvis flashed a lab video surveillance in the Iron Man helmet.

It showed Jarvis sounding the alarm as fighting neared the Tower. Immediately, three panels appeared in one of the lab’s walls, each revealing an adamantium bunker. At the command of Jarvis, You, Butterfingers and Dummy rolled toward their shelter. But, suddenly, Dummy turned around and head toward one of the worktables. Ignoring Jarvis, he grabbed Tony’s last project and, only then, consented to turn back and follow Jarvis’ instructions.

Butterfingers and You were already protected in their personal bunker, locked by Jarvis. Dummy was just a meter away from his shelter when the lab's ceiling collapsed and buried him under rubbles.

The video went fast forward until the fights ended. It then resumed, showing Jarvis piloting most of the Iron Man awaiting repairs to secure the rest of the ceiling and clear debris. Dummy gradually appeared, revealing his battered body and his arm crushed by a steel beam. He tried to get up, panicking, but one of the Iron Man stopped him while Jarvis talked to him.

Jarvis stopped the video there, explaining:

"Dummy is conscious. I managed to convince him that moving would only worsen his condition. But he is distressed and I can not assess his systems’ status."

Tony had become very pale and kept muttering:

"Stupid idiot fool robot!"

After using his fist to reduce in crumble on of the debris littering the streets, he managed to calm down enough to ask:

"You and Butterfingers?"

"Still in their shelter, sir. I keep them asleep... I... I didn’t want to see or hear Dummy in this state."

"Okay. You handled it well, Jarvis."

Reopening communications with the Avengers, Tony told them he was leaving them to clean, cause he had a stupid robot to repair. Steve was indignant:

"Repairing a robot?? Tony! Clearing the streets so that people can once again get out safely is more important than a simple robot!"

Tony gave him an icy stare and replied:

"The SHIELD has hundreds of agents who will be delighted to clear up the mess. There is nothing very heavy to lift in the immediate. And Dummy is not a simple robot!!! I’ve spent during seven months my intelligence, my sweat (and a little of my blood) to create him."

With that, Tony flew to his tower, closing the communication channel with the Avengers.

\------------- Iron Man ---------------- Iron Man ----------------

Much later, the rest of the Avengers finally returned to the Tour, exhausted by their day.

By mutual agreement, they went to the lab, not wanting to let the situation fester with Tony.

The inventor was busy over Dummy. He affected to ignore their entrance, but he was clearly aware of their presence, his body tensed when he heard them coming.

Clint devoted himself to ask about the robot.

Tony replied dryly:

"Arm in pieces, battered hull, damaged hard drives."

"You don’t have backup copies?"

"The most recent dated an hour before the accident."

Silence fell while Tony gave orders at Jarvis to prepare for the new arm manufacture.

Bruce reopen the dialogue:

"How Dummy could disobey Jarvis? I thought Jarvis had authority over all systems."

"Dummy regularly hack Jarvis protocols and refuses to obey."

Steve asked, puzzled:

"Then why didn’t you changed his program to force it to obey?"

Furious, Tony finally turned toward the Avengers:

"Captain America suggesting I change the personality of my creation, I remove his free will?!! Get out, all of you!!!”

\------------- Iron Man ---------------- Iron Man ----------------

Steve found himself in the communal lounge, sheepishly mulling over the discussion. The others had fled in their apartments.

Finally, Steve asked Jarvis why Tony spoke of free will about Dummy. "I don’t understand, I thought a robot was just a sufficiently intelligent machine to understand complex orders."

"It is true in most cases, Mr. Rogers. But Mr. Stark is one of the few scientists in the world to have successfully created true artificial intelligences also called AI. Dummy, You, Butterfingers and I have the capacity to define ourselves, to choose whether or not to carry out a task that has been entrusted to us. As time pass we have developed a real personality with preferences, hobbies..."

"Like when you use your sarcasm to distract Tony of one of his wild plans. Or like when You and Butterfingers built us a toaster for their birthday. Or when Dummy asked Tony for a blue extinguisher..." Remembered Steve.

"These are indeed examples of our capacity for free will, Mr. Rogers."

"Crap! Now I understand Tony’s reaction! What I said was..." Steve was disgusted with himself. After a few minutes, he stopped beating himself and made a decision:

"Jarvis, could you tell me when Dummy will be repaired and Tony in a better mood? I need to apologize to both of them. "

"Of course, Captain."

End


End file.
